


And if you're in love, then you are a lucky one ('Cause most of us are bitter over someone)

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x18, Angst with a Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, but also they are cute and fluff and stuff, but hey usually thiam fics are sad, if I make another chapter then that one will be cute and fluff, second chapter is up and I hope it got better, this fic is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: And as if being able to read on his expression, Theo slowly shakes his head; it's a soft but firm move of the head, slowly so Liam doesn't notice. For a moment Mason is confused as to what that shake of the head mean but the chimera's eyes are filled with sadness and suddenly Mason knows what that means:He cares about Liam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't control myself. I had to write this because we all Thiam lovers thought the same thing once we saw the scene over the tunnels. And also I got inspired by a post on tumblr: http://flas.tumblr.com/post/165500537896/imagine-if-in-the-finale-theo-takes-liams-pain and I decided to give it a shot. I hope it's good, if not then whatever, I'm gonna cry over a corner and think about my babies.

They're hiding. They're still over the hospital, hiding inside one of the empty rooms and away from the hunters. After the lockdown at the hospital, Liam had been able to find Mason and Corey and just as they were making their way to find somewhere else safe, there was Gabe, pointing a gun at them with a sardonic smile. It went from 0 to 100 in just a second, bullets flying over the hall and hitting whatever they could reach. Liam, Mason and Corey turned around the corner and ran, never stopping not even to look back to see if Gabe was behind them. He surely was. Liam was yelling at the other two to don't stop when he felt an scorching pain running down his body and he screamed in pain as he fell down to the ground.

Before he could even look at where he had been shot, he saw Gabe making his way towards him, the smoking gun over his hand ready to shoot again. Fear filled his body and he couldn't move for a second, thinking that this would be the way he would die and hating himself for not being able to save his friends — the people he loves. Gabe pointed the gun at him, ready to pull the trigger when Theo whooshed from out of the nowhere like a freaking knight in shining armor and saved Liam's ass again. He knocked Gabe to the ground, which made the gun fly away from his hands. The chimera quickly ran over to Liam and helped him up on his feet and together they ran away from the amateur hunter.

So now they were inside an empty room, Corey looking through the window over the door in case he sees any more hunters while Theo and Mason are at Liam's side over the floor. Liam was laying on the ground, bleeding continuously from the two bullets inside his body: one over his left leg and the other over his stomach. Fucking Gabe. For some reason, his healing didn't activate. Blood kept pouring out of him and he was staring to get pale, slight tremors going through his body.

Mason was any second away to scream in frustration because his best friend was hurt and they couldn't do anything... could they? Theo, on the other hand, was pretty much the same. He was looking at the beta with worried eyes and his hands were at his sides, turning into fists. Just as Liam's eyes started to close, Theo reached for his arm and Mason knew what he was trying to do. Mason wanted to sigh and shake his head, knowing that it wouldn't work; he wanted to exclaim in loud voice that it wouldn't work but was surprised when he saw black veins running from Liam's arm to Theo's.

Liam gasps for a moment, eyes closed as Theo started to feel the sensation of pain climbing up his arm. The chimera is concentrated in looking the veins over his arm to notice Mason looking at him. The dark-skinned teen was loss at words and sure, he felt so relieved that now that Liam was in less pain his healing would kick in but he was so loss at words about the scene happening right in front of him that it felt like a slap across the face when a thought hits him. He can hear his own words echoing in his head: _"You can't take pain if you don't care."_ he had told Theo.

But here he was, kneeling beside Liam and taking his pain in the first try and he also look shocked that he could do it but there's also another emotion over his eyes... relief? A lightbulb goes on over Mason's head as he stares in awe at the chimera and the beta.

His heart must've skipped a beat or his scent changed or maybe he gasped softly because Theo turned his attention from the beta to him. Slowly, Theo raised his head until he's making eye contact with Mason, still taking Liam's pain as the two stare at the other. And as if being able to read on his expression, he slowly shakes his head; it's a soft but firm move of the head, slowly so Liam doesn't notice. For a moment Mason is confused as to what that shake of the head mean but the chimera's eyes are filled with sadness and suddenly Mason knows what that means:

He's silently telling Mason not to say a word, not to say a word to Liam about the whole "you can't take pain if you don't care", because if that's true, then he wouldn't be able to take Liam's pain because that would mean that he cares.

_That he cares about Liam._

And sure, you would think "what's wrong with Liam knowing that Theo cares about him?" Because sure, Mason is not as smart as Lydia but he knows that it's not the kind of care that Scott has for his mom; it's the kind of care that Scott has for Malia. That he has for Corey.

Mason stares at the chimera with what must look like pity but he swears to God it's not pity. There's a sadness feeling stuck in Mason's throat, and he wants to tell Theo that he won't tell the beta anything. He should, but he won't.

Liam shifts a little, moving his head so his forehead is pressing against Theo's leg and the chimera lets out a soft sigh and Mason is really fighting the urge to hold Theo's hand and tell him that everything's going to be fine. They aren't friends. They don't get along. But Theo saved his life and tried to take his pain and he looked heartbroken when he saw he couldn't. How is Mason just realizing that? How he didn't notice that look on the chimera's face when they were down in the tunnels?

He barely registers Corey saying that there's no one over the hall and that they're safe for now. For now. It's always _"for now"_ , never just _"safe"_. He nods at his boyfriend, who gives him a soft smile and his heart jumps a little and he finds himself wondering if that's how Theo feels whenever Liam looks his way or smiles at him.

Mason turns his attention back at Theo, who is no longer looking at him but at the beta who looks like he just started to heal. Relief can be felt washing over them. Even though Theo isn't looking at him, Mason is still looking at him in awe. Why he can't shake the feeling over his chest as he looks at Theo staring down at Liam, his hand no longer taking pain but he still has Liam's arm in a soft almost tender hold?

Theo miraculous looks up at him and it's like they continue with their silent conversation from minutes ago. It takes Mason a moment to realize that Theo is still waiting for him to tell him that he won't say anything to Liam.

Mason gives a short nod and he can see the way the chimera's shoulders slugger, like a weight has been lift from his shoulders. He knows Theo needed him to promise not to tell because he probably thinks that even though he cares about Liam, Liam doesn't feel the same way about him Mason finds himself grimacing, his heart feeling sad for the two boys. They deserve so much better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or not make a second chapter, you know, to see if Mason will tell Liam and if he does, how will Liam react. And... does Liam feel the same way for Theo?  
> Should I make another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone wanted a second less angsty chapter (and so did I), here it is!! I hope it's good! Thank you all for reading!!

After keeping hidden in the empty room at the hospital, the group decided to come out now that Liam was all better now. They were walking, the chimera and the beta using their supernatural hearing in case there were any hunters near. Liam thought it was his imagination but Mason kept glancing at Theo whenever the chimera didn't notice. Why was that? Did something happened while he was in pain and healing? Did they fight? He couldn't get any kind of anger coming from his best friend but instead he got... sadness? Why was Mason sad and why did it involved Theo?

He was brought back from his thoughts by a hand over his chest, stopping him from continuing walking; he followed the hand to Theo, who was staring at the front and he realized that the chimera must've heard something. Theo turns to him and raises a finger to his mouth to tell him to keep quiet. Then he moved around the corner and stealthy started making his way to where a hunter was near a stretcher, his back at Theo. The hunter turns around and sees the chimera running towards him, so he quickly turns to the stretcher where a black device was lying on top of it; the hunter lunges for the alarm button and the chimera cracks down hard on his arm. As he cries out and grabs his wrist, Theo smacks him behind the knees with his feet. His legs buckle and he drops to his knees with his chin on the stretcher. As he turns to face the chimera, his face is full of outraged disbelief,

"You broke my arm!"

"There's 206 bones in the human body. That's one."

Theo then knocks him out by kicking him square on the chest. Once the coast was clear, he nodded and the others came out, walking towards him. Liam looked at the hunter on the floor and then up at the chimera. Theo's hair fell to his eyes and he was breathing heavily. He brought a hand up to push his hair back and Liam's heart skipped a beat. Mason pushes the stretcher aside. Liam follows the stretcher as it rolls to the side and his eyes move to the wall where there's a laundry chute door and an idea comes to his mind.

Once he voiced out his plan, the Theo, Mason and Corey followed him to the laundry chute. The beta turns to his best friend and his boyfriend.

"Okay. You two first."

Mason and Corey nodded. Mason decided that his boyfriend should go first and so Corey was the first to go in, smiling at his boyfriend while sliding down the chute. Then it would be Mason's turn, then Liam and last Theo's. Mason was getting inside the chute, facing his best friend and nodding at him, like reassuring him that they were gonna be fine when his eyes widened at something.

"Liam, watch out!"

Just as those words left his mouth, bullets were shot at them and Mason let go of the edge and fell through the chute but it was too late for Liam and Theo. Liam grabbed the chimera's hand and started running to the other direction. The hunters were running after them, still firing their guns as Theo and Liam ran through the hall, trying to avoid the bullets. One of the hunters shoots two flash bombs at the wall ahead of them and they explode on impact, dazing and blinding Theo and Liam for a moment. The chimera quickly tries to make Liam get up and run but his eyes are hurting too much to move and he's definitely not leaving the beta. They can hear the hunters getting closer but instead of the barrel of the gun, they a scream... but not any scream.

A banshee scream.

Once they were able to open their eyes, the two of them turned to see Lydia at the other side of the hall, lowering her hands and taking a step back. Theo's gonna admit it; he's never been so happy to see the strawberry blonde girl.

"Lydia!" they ran towards her as she did the same.

"Guys, we need to get out of here! More hunters are coming!" she said in panic.

"We sure don't want to be here once the hunter's convention start." said Theo and Liam agreed.

The three of them proceeded to run. The lights flickered as they ran through the halls and Liam could hear all of their three hearts beating like crazy and he was pretty sure that his would jump out of his chest at any second. As they ran, Liam begged that Mason and Corey were able to get out. That they were safe. Liam isn't sure how they -Theo and him- didn't hear another heartbeat when they ran past a room but he's regretting it already.

Suddenly an arrow is flying across the hall and hits Theo over the back. Theo's eyes glow golden as he growled in pain and the other two stopped running. Liam's heart skipped another beat. The chimera raised a hand to his back and took out the arrow, staring at it and then throwing it to the ground before turning around to face the hunter who shot at him.

The hunter looked pleased that he had managed to hit the chimera and Theo wasn't too happy to see that smug expression on the man. He could've hit Lydia. He could've hit Liam. At that thought Theo wanted to claw that look on the hunter's face away from his face... and that's exactly what he was going to do and Liam realized it.

"No, Theo, wait-"

The chimera didn't listen and that hurt Liam. He would normally listen to him, like he would do if Theo called out for him. Theo roared, fangs and claws out as he ran towards the hunter. Quickly, Liam and Lydia ran after him, trying to stop him. Strangely enough, the hunter wasn't pointing his gun at them; he wasn't even trying to turn around and run. Theo was just a couple of meters away from the hunter when he saw something metallic falling from the hunter's grasp and looking up, he noticed the object over the hunter's hand.

A hand grenade.

Theo's eyes widened as he saw it and knew what it meant. He managed to stop just in time to turn his body to Lydia and Liam's direction, who hadn't noticed the grenade; the chimera quickly used all of his strength and pushed both Lydia and Liam as far as he could. Liam felt the hard floor hitting his side and his cheek, the strawberry blonde girl falling right next to him with a moan. Just as the beta raised his head to yell at Theo what the hell was that for, he heard the grenade too. He quickly wrapped his arms around Lydia to protect her as the grenade exploded.

The explosion was painful for Liam's ears, a buzzing high pitch enough to make him want to puke, thick smoke filling the hall and debris from the walls around them. Once it was over, the ringing stopped after five or six seconds. Liam unwrapped his arms off Lydia, softly asking her if she was okay. When she nodded and patted his arm in a 'thank you' way, he sighed in relief. But that relief was short as he realized that he could only hear two heart beats: his and Lydia's.

He turned his head to where the explosion had occurred and as the smoke dissipated, he could see the hunter lying on the floor at the other extreme of the hall, probably dead since there was no heartbeat. But then his eyes moved to where another figure was lying and his heart stopped.

There, lying on the floor was an unmoving Theo, eyes closed and no heartbeat.

Liam doesn't know when he got up and started to run but he did; he could also register Lydia's heels as she got up as well and ran behind him.

"Theo?" Liam called out as he made his way over the limp body on the floor, kneeling beside the chimera who didn't move after hearing his name, _"Theo!"_ he repeated once again as he caught the scent of blood and tried to use his hearing. Nothing. No heartbeat no nothing.

Panic took over him, so he straddled the chimera's body, grabbing his face only to feel no signs of breathing, "He's not breathing. _He's not breathing!_ " he started yelling with a panicked tone.

As his world crashed and before he could do anything, Lydia ran towards them and pushed him aside, hovering over the chimera. What's she doing? Then he watched in astonishment as her lips touched the chimeras', a wave of jealousy took over him. She was kissing Theo. What about Stiles, the fuck?

Just as his eyes started glowing he realized something. No, wait. She wasn't kissing him. She was giving him CPR. She was blowing air into his lungs and then pumping her hands down his chest, repeating that action several times. Liam just could sit still and wait; he felt useless. Then a thought went through his mind:

What if Theo dies?

No, he couldn't. He was a chimera. He survived the Purgatory for crying out loud! He can't--

_'But he can. Just like Brett and Lori did. Just like Jiang and Tierney and Satomi did. Even if he's a chimera, a supernatural creature, he's not immortal.'_ he sobs, covering his mouth with his left trembling hand as he sees Lydia placing her head over the chimera's chest, frowning as if she couldn't hear any change and then doing it all over again.

The chimera is still lying still, mouth ajar as Lydia gave him the kiss of life and his eyes closed. Lydia didn't look near to giving up, but-

_'It's taking too long.'_ Liam thinks holding his breath, feeling like he wants to throw up or pass out at the same time, _'Please wake up, please wake up. You can't do this, you can't die!'_ he closes his eyes as a new round of sobbing comes over him and he feels pathetic, _'I can't lose you! I couldn't even tell you that I--'_

But then there's a heart beating and Theo gasps quietly, coughing as he looks up at both of them with golden eyes.

Liam felt a wave of relief washing over him, finally being able to breath and not even paying attention as a relieved Lydia moved aside still on the floor to give him more space.

"Oh my god, Theo." Liam's hands were touching all over his face, making sure he's still there; that he's not imagining this. That the teen on the floor is still alive and healing. Theo is trying to keep his eyes open and he's breathing slowly, but he's fine. He's fine.

The world is fine again.

"Oh my god," tears spilled down the beta's face, not caring if he looked weak right now; hands caressing the chimera's face, moving to touch the hair that stuck to his temple, "Y-your heart stopped... Your heart stopped." he feels as the chimera raises a hand to touch the back of Liam's neck.

Theo manages to smile, staring into those baby blue eyes, "It's okay... It's working now." and he brings Liam's head to rest over his chest, caressing the beta's hair as he closes his eyes to rest. Lydia sits next to them, letting out a deep breath and smiling at the scene.

 

* * *

 

The pack was at the McCall's house; they had brought Theo to Scott's room so the chimera could rest while healing from his wounds. Right now they all were downstairs over the living room, Argent keeping his gun ready and standing near the door in case someone uninvited came in. The others were talking about what to do with the whole hunters thing when Liam looked over the stairs and decided to scurry away from the conversation. He went upstairs and reached the hall just in time to see Stiles coming out of the room, softly closing the door behind him and turning to the front. The brunet nodded at him as he approached him,

"How's he doing?" Liam asks.

"Unfortunately, he's still Theo."

"That's terrible."

Stiles snorts, "He's fine. He's just thirsty." and pats Liam's shoulder as he walks past him, going downstairs.

Liam watches him leave and then turns to look at the door at the end of the hall. He doesn't move even though he wants to. A part of him wants to walk to that door and enter the door to check on Theo, but the other part... who is he kidding? The other part wants it too. He stays there watching the door when he hears footsteps coming up from the stairs and turns around in time to see Mason appearing at the top of the stairs.

His best friend walks towards him, "Hey. How is he?"

"Fine, I think."

Mason glances at the door and at Liam, "Were you going to check on him?"

"I-I don't think he would like me to be there."

Mason has to bite his lip to not blurt the truth. That he knows that Theo would definitely not mind Liam being there with him. That he would be far more okay with that. Dammit, he just saved Liam's life again while risking his and Mason still wouldn't be able to tell his best friend. He just wants to grab Liam by the arm, and pull him away to tell him how the chimera really felt for him but he promised Theo that he wouldn't tell. But Liam looks... so sad. Heartbroken. He wasn't there when the accident happened, but Lydia told him that he had been a mess as Theo was lying unconscious on the floor.

Should he tell him or should he keep the promise he made Theo?

But seeing his best friend looking at the door at the end of the hall with blue eyes filled with a turmoil of emotions he knew he made up his mind.

 

* * *

 

Theo was resting over Scott's bed, a bandage wrapped around his naked torso and his eyes closed as he concentrated in healing. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a soft almost inaudible knock on the door. He opened his eyes as the door slowly opened and to his surprise the beta appeared on the door frame. Liam entered the room and slowly closed the door; then he turned around and approached the bed.

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Never better."

Liam stands beside the bed, deciding whether he should sit on the chair beside the or not.

"Does it still hurt?"

Theo shrugs, "Nothing I can't handle." even hurting, the chimera can smell the anxiety rolling off Liam, "I can hear the high-pitched whine from your IQ all the way over here. What is it?"

Liam opens his mouth but doesn't say anything. Theo moves, resting all his weight on his elbows as he tries to sit up but with a little of difficulty. Liam moved to help the chimera into a sitting position, his back still pressed against the bedboard.

"So? What is it?"

"Nothing."

Theo glances at the beta's chest and back at his face, "You know I can tell you're lying."

Liam huffs and turns his head to the side, and Theo smirks at his reaction but then the smirk falls from his face as he winces, his hand holding his side where the bandages were. Liam's eyes instantly move over there and he sees the spot where the white bandages are turning red.

The beta quickly grabs a bunch of cotton balls and sits on the chair, bringing it closer to the bed so he could lean forward and clean the blood from the chimera's torso. He moved the bandages aside and ran the cotton balls over his skin, ignoring the way the chimera hissed. They stay in silence for a while, and Liam is grateful although knowing Theo, he knew that the silence wasn't gonna last.

"Why is it, whenever we team up, I end up bleeding?" Theo asks.

"You're lucky. Argent said that arrow almost pierced your heart."

Theo stares at him for a couple of seconds and, looking like he made up his mind, grabs Liam's hand, holding it to his heart, "I'm not so sure it didn't."

Liam stops cleaning the blood with the cotton balls and stares at the chimera, feeling as his heart started going up since Theo grabbed his hand and pressed it to his heart. But then Theo's mask is back again as if he realized just what he said; he smirked at Liam.

"Do you always fall for pretty words like those?" Theo asks as he let go of the beta's hand.

Liam wanted to get up in that instant and leave the room, leave the stupid chimera alone with his stupid smirk.

_'He cares, you know? Even if he acts like a bad boy and like he doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone, he cares about you.'_ he hears Mason's words.

Before he came into Scott's room, Mason had grabbed him by the arm and brought him to Melissa's room. It was kind of awkward entering her room but he thought that Mason wanted privacy. He was shocked when Mason told him about what happened at the hospital room when Liam had been wounded and that Theo would probably kill him -not literally- but he needed to tell Liam about it. Liam stayed quiet the whole time and he couldn't even bat an eye. There were so many emotions over his chest and he didn't know to which one he should listen.

Back at the room, Liam kept his heart steady as he stared back at Theo and said

"Yeah, but only when the person who says them actually means them."

That seems to shut up the chimera. Theo stays quiet and Liam takes it as a small triumph but then he catches the way the chimera's heart starts beating fast and then stops all sudden, his eyes narrowing like he's thinking about Liam's words and finally recognition crosses his face.

"Mason told you, huh?" he didn't wait for an answer; he knew it already. He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment, "It seems you can't trust anyone."

"I trust you."

Theo opened his eyes to stare at him. They stare at each other before the chimera opens his mouth,

"Why?"

"The same reason why you trust me."

The chimera snorts, "I doubt it's the same reason."

"I think you would be surprised."

The air suddenly feels thicker than before, and Liam feels like he can't breathe and wonders if Theo's the same. It appears so because he can see the chimera's nostrils flaring. His palms are getting sweaty, much like when he's afraid of something or when he's nervous. He's definitely nervous. He really hopes that the chimera understood what he meant with that. He doesn't want to keep feeling this way. Not when he knows that Theo feels the same way.

The silence is starting to get on his nerves and Liam is really going to shout if Theo doesn't do or say anything in the next minutes. That's when he realizes that Theo's not making a move because he's watching Liam, trying to determine whether he's got it right. Whether if they're in the same channel, almost like he's afraid he's reading it wrong and doesn't want to mess up, so Liam knows he's gonna have to make the first move.

He slowly leans forward, so the chimera can push him away if that's not what he wants although he's pretty sure the other won't do it. He tries to keep his eyes open but once he feels Theo's breathe over his face, he can't help but to close them and then he feels the chimera's lips on his. He knows it might sound cheesy but feeling those lips against his it's like the best feeling ever. Soon he starts feeling something else too. Suddenly black veins start appearing from Theo's face to Liam's. The beta separates a little, looking into the chimera's eyes in awe,

"I thought you weren't in pain."

Theo softly smiles at him, "Trust me, I'm not right now."

Liam finds himself smiling at that and leans forward again for another kiss, this time without the pain. He feels Theo's hand cupping the side of his face and his own hands resting over the chimera's shoulders. He doesn't know when he got up from the chair but right now he's kneeling over the bed, one leg thrown across Theo's legs and his hands are over the chimera's shoulders, holding onto dear life as they kiss. He can feel Theo's hands grabbing onto his waist, one of the hands caressing his back up and down.

Stiles carefully closes the door, not wanting to disturb the moment between the chimera and the beta. He closes the door and looks at the glass of water he had brought for Theo. He goes back downstairs and to the living room where Scott turns to him and notices the glass still over his hand; the Alpha raises an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you were bringing the water to Theo. Did he fell asleep?"

"No, not at all. He's just..." he pauses for a moment before grinning, "He's not thirsty anymore."

 


End file.
